


Viimeinen muuttokyyhky

by teapertti



Series: Verta jäällä [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Murder Mystery, Retrospective, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Sen tapahtuman jälkeen hänestä tuntui, kuin jokaisen heistä sielu olisi viilletty auki ja myötätunto valuisi sieltä nesteen lailla hiljalleen pois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on sarjan kolmas ja viimeinen osa. Tekstiä viimeistellessäni kuuntelin paljon Scandinavian Music Groupin "Ei paniikkia" -kappaletta. Kai sekä kyseissä biisissä että tässä tarinassa on lopulta kyse siitä, mitä ihmiset jättävät jälkeensä.

Yuri Plisetsky istuutui vastapäätä toimittajaa, riisui hanskat kädestään ja asetti ne heidän välissään olevalle pöydälle. Siitä oli vuosia, kun hän oli viimeksi antanut haastattelun. Ei hänelle enää pyyntöjä usein tullutkaan, sillä hän oli vetäytynyt kilpaluistelusta jo melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Mutta nyt erään kuukausittain ilmestyvän aikakauslehden toimittaja halusi tehdä hänestä henkilökuvan ja oli sen vuoksi pyytänyt haastattelua. Hän oli epäröinyt muutaman päivän, mutta oli lopulta päättänyt suostua kysyttyään neuvoa vaimoltaan.  
  
Yuri oli jo vuosikausia tunnettu urheilutoimittajien keskuudessa siitä, että hän oli lähtökohtaisesti haluton suostumaan haastateltavaksi. Syy oli varsin yksiselitteinen: hän pelkäsi jatkuvasti, että toimittajat esittäisivät kysymyksiä Eagle Creekin tapaukseen liittyen. Itse surmatapauksen aikaan media oli pääasiallisesti hyväksynyt tapahtuneen henkilökohtaisena tragediana, josta laajasti uutisoiminen sotisi hyvää makua vastaan. Lisäksi Yuri oli ollut nuori, vain kuusitoistavuotias, eikä monikaan ollut halunnut vaivata teini-ikäistä mieltä kysymällä häneltä yksityiskohtia epämiellyttävästä tapahtumasarjasta.  
  
Juttu olisi saattanut painua kollektiivisen unholaan, ellei jotakin olisi tapahtunut viisitoista vuotta sitten. Se saapui Yurin luokse viattomana kutsuna muistelutilaisuuteen, joka haluttiin pitää kolmekymmentäyksivuotiaana traagisesti kuolleen luistelijan ja muusikon Jean-Jacques Leroyn kunniaksi. Kutsuun oli liitetty pyyntö, että Yuri voisi tilaisuudessa puhua heidän kilpailustaan toisiaan vastaan Barcelonan Grand Prix -finaalissa. Vedettyään pari kertaa syvään henkeä hän selvitti kanadalaiselta uutissivustolta, mikä oli vienyt JJ:n hengen noin nuorena. Siinä se oli: hänet oli löydetty kuolleena omasta asunnostaan, alastomana hukkuneena kylpyammeeseen. Jääkapin oveen oli ollut magneetilla kiinnitetty äidille osoitettu itsemurhaviesti, joten kuolemansyy oli ollut selkeä, itse otettu unilääkkeiden yliannostus ja siitä seurannut hukkuminen.  
  
Uutinen ei itsessään järkyttänyt Yuria, sillä JJ oli lopettanut taitoluistelun varsin pian epäonnisen Yhdysvaltojen-matkan jälkeen eivätkä he olleet tavanneet enää sen koommin toisen keskityttyä musiikkiuraansa. Sen sijaan Yuri huomasi, että sanat EAGLE CREEK mainittiin toistuvasti hänen poismenoaan käsittelevissä tekstinpätkissä. Ilmeisesti JJ:llä oli kuolemansa hetkellä ollut kaulassaan ruusukko, joka liittyi jollain tavalla Eagle Creekin tapaukseen. Erään toimittajan mukaan ruusukko kuului alun perin murhaajalle, ja hän oli antanut sen lahjaksi kanadalaisluistelijalle. Tämä itsessään harmittoman oloinen sattuma oli nostattanut huhumyllyn: mitä jos kaikkia Eagle Creekin murhaan liittyviä henkilöitä kohtaisi luonnoton kuolema. Tai ehkä poliisit olivat sittenkin vanginneet väärän miehen alun alkaen. _Jokainen heistä on jo kadonnut julkisuudesta aikoja sitten, vai mitä? Niin paitsi Yuri Plisetsky, hänhän lopetti vasta hiljattain. Siis seitsemästä luistelijastako hän oli ainoa, joka jatkoi? Niin. Nuorin selviytyi. Ihan kuin se pienin kili Grimmin satukirjassa._  
  
"Mitä _todella_ tapahtui Eagle Creekissä sinä jouluna? Miksi yksi kuudesta miesten yksinluistelun Grand Prix-finalistista murhattiin silloin?" Toimittajat olivat syystä tai toisesta vakuuttuneet, että Yuri osaisi vastata näihin kysymyksiin. He soittivat hänelle öin ja päivin JJ:n kuoleman jälkeen.  
  
"Mistä minä tietäisin miksi hän halusi tappaa Chrisin! Mistä minä ymmärtäisin sekopäätä!" hän vastasi kerta toisensa jälkeen toimittajien uteluihin, kunnes lopetti kokonaan vastaamasta puhelimeen ja antoi vaimon hoitaa asian hänen puolestaan. Hän ei halunnut puhua Eagle Creekistä, ja sitä vähemmän hän halusi puhua Barcelonan Grand Prix-finaalista. Hän kieltäytyi ystävällisesti kutsusta muistelutilaisuuteen. Hautajaispäivänä Yuri meni kuitenkin käymään eräässä Moskovan roomalaiskatolisista kirkoista jättämässä esirukouspyynnön kuolleen kollegansa puolesta, vaikka yleisesti ottaen hän koki uskonnonharjoituksen itselleen vieraaksi. Kirkon pääoven ylle oli kaiverrettu _Gloria in excelsis Deo_. Hän antoi katseensa viipyä jokaisessa sanassa ennen kuin astui sisään.  
  
Mutta lopulta ihmisten huomio kiinnittyi muihin asioihin, ja Yuri sai rauhassa jatkaa työtään Venäjän luisteluliitossa. Ainoa asia, joka häntä oli viime vuosina muistuttanut noista tapahtumista oli Victor Nikiforov, joka teki yhä työtä luistelun parissa niin kuin hänkin, vaikka tämä olikin lakannut kilpailemasta kokonaan jo kauan sitten. He olivat tosin etääntyneet toisistaan vuosien varrella, eikä Yuri oikeastaan tiennyt mitä Victor teki elämässään töiden ulkopuolella. Työtahti hänellä ainakin oli melkoinen. Victor ja hänen silloinen miesystävänsä Yuuri Katsuki olivat menneet naimisiin joitakin kuukausia sen talven jälkeen kun he olivat päättäneet kumpikin lopettaa luistelun, mutta Yuri tiesi, että liitto oli päättynyt eroon parin yhteisen vuoden jälkeen. Yuuri oli sen myötä muuttanut takaisin kotimaahansa Japaniin ja Victor oli jatkanut työtään Venäjällä.  
  
"Mitä itse pidät urasi suurimpana saavutuksena?" toimittaja kysyi häneltä. Yuri pysähtyi hetkeksi miettimään vastaustaan. Monet tietysti ajattelisivat, että hän vastaisi vuoden 2015 Grand Prixin, jossa hän oli saanut uransa parhaat pisteet ja voittanut kultaa todella kovatasoisessa joukossa. Hänen ja hopealle tulleen Katsukin ero oli ollut alle pisteen. Mutta sen jälkeen kaikki kuusi finalistia sekä Victor Nikiforov oli kutsuttu Eagle Creekiin Minnesotan osavaltioon konferenssiin keskustelemaan luistelun aseman edistämisestä Yhdysvalloissa.

Takaisin oli palannut vain viisi. Yksi oli kuollut ja yksi viety vankilaan. Seuraavan vuoden Grand Prixissä hän oli voittanut jälleen, ja Victor Nikiforov oli tullut toiseksi. Yuuri Katsuki oli jäänyt finaalin viimeiseksi, ja Jean-Jacques Leroy oli yllättäen karsiintunut jo aiemmin. Phichit Chulanont oli lopettanut uransa edelliseen kauteen. Rehellisesti sanoen Yuri ei muistanut siitä kisasta mitään, vain sen, kuinka sen jälkeen hän oli ainoa Barcelonan finalisti joka jatkoi enää kilpailemista.  
  
"Pjongchangissa voitettu kulta", hän sanoi. Se oli ollut helppo voitto, kaikki vakavasti otettavat kilpakumppanit olivat lopettaneet, useimmat aivan liian nuorina. Mutta ehkä siinä piilikin sen hienous: hän oli yhä jäljellä, kuin myrskyn jälkeen pystyyn jäänyt puuntaimi. Kuin lajinsa joukkosurmasta selvinnyt muuttokyyhky.  
  
Olisi tietysti virheellistä väittää, ettei hänen suhteensa luisteluun ollut muuttunut niiden tapahtumien jälkeen. Se oli ikään kuin se piste, jossa hän ymmärsi, että elämää oli taitoluistelun ulkopuolellakin, että siitä maailmasta oli olemassa pakotie. Vaikka hän yhä rakasti luistelua, niin siitä tuli korostetummin hänelle vain ammatti, kohtalon hänelle sanelema osa. Ehkä näistä syistä hän päätyi menemää naimisiin kirjanpitäjän kanssa, jolla ei ollut minkäänlaisia yhteyksiä kilpaurheiluun. Kolmea tytärtään hän ei ollut koskaan paimentanut oman lajinsa pariin, ja vain keskimmäinen harrasti tätä nykyä pariluistelua.  
  
Toimittajan kasvoilla oli mietteliäs ilme. Yuri osasi jo sanoa, että vaikka hän oli haastateltavaansa nuorempi, niin hän tiesi Eagle Creekin murhatapauksesta, hän oli ehkä lukenut sen pitkän artikkelin joka oli julkaistu yhdysvaltalaisessa _Time_ -lehdessä melkein viisitoista vuotta sitten, vähän JJ:n kuoleman jälkeen. Yuri oli etsinyt jutun käsiinsä, ei siksi että hän haluaisi enää palata siihen aikaan, vaan siksi että juttua varten oli haastateltu Otabekia. Hän oli tuijottanut artikkeliin kirjoitettuja rivejä epäuskon vallassa. Otabek Altin kolmekymmenvuotiaana, kasvot yhä tyyninä ja vakavina kuin silloin joskus. _Tappajan kasvot, sisällä myrsky joka syöksyi läpi yksittäisten elämien._ Silmät tuntuivat hakevan hänen omiaan, vaikka kyseessä olikin vain valokuva. Yuri sulki sivun ja päätti silloin lopullisesti jättää jokaisen heistä taakseen.  
  
Eikä hän nykyään muistanutkaan siitä ajasta paljoa mitään. Hänen vaimonsa oli erään kerran pyytänyt häntä kertomaan niistä muutamasta päivästä Eagle Creekissä, mutta muistot eivät olleet enää pystyneet ottamaan selkeää hahmoa. Ainoa mitä hän kykeni palauttamaan mieleensä oli yksittäinen kohtaus: hän, Yuuri, JJ ja Phichit pelaamassa shanghaita jouluaaton iltana. Otabek oli silloin jo lähtenyt pakomatkalleen, ja tapausta tutkinut poliisi oli heidän kanssaan odottamassa ilmoitusta pidätyksestä. Pelin viimeisellä kierroksella Yuri oli saanut pöytään kaksi suoraa ja yritti kerätä kolmatta. Hänellä oli ollut kädessään ristiässä sekä saman maan kuningas ja kuningatar, ja hän odotti saadakseen sotamiehen. Yuurin kasvot olivat kalpeat ja oli silmin nähtävissä ettei hän oikeasti edes keskittynyt peliin. Muut pelaajat olivat tyynemmän oloisia, mutta heidän käsiensä vapina ja kulmilla viipyilevä kireys kertoivat toista tarinaa.  
  
Yuri nosti pakasta kortin. Ristiyhdeksikkö. Hän katsoi korttia suoransa rinnalla, epäsopivana ja samalla yhteenkuuluvana. Se oli kuin inhottava enne, tai tässä vaiheessa pikemminkin muistutus. Hän ojensi yhdeksikön äkkiä poistopakkaan, josta Phichit otti sen ripeästi omaan käteensä. Kun parin kierroksen jälkeen Yuri vihdoin osui ristisotamies, hän muisti tunteneensa outoa haluttomuutta pöydätä korttejaan.  
  
Se synkkä, lumen täyttämä joulupäivä oli ollut viimeinen, jolloin hän oli jutellut JJ:n ja Yuurin kanssa. Ahdistus, epäilys ja helpotus olivat olleet viimeiset tunteet, jotka he olivat keskenään jakaneet. Kukaan heistä ei kai tuntenut enää tarvetta tavata uudelleen luistelukisojen ulkopuolella, sillä heidän välillään ollut ammatillinen ymmärrys, yhteishenki ynnä muut lämpimät tuntemukset olivat ikuisesti jääneet Eagle Creekiin. Yuri ei ollut ajatellut tapaavansa Phichitiäkään enää koskaan, mutta joitakin vuosia sitten hän oli yllättäen kertonut tulevansa käymään Moskovassa ja ehdottanut tapaamista. Yuri oli kutsunut hänet illalliselle perheensä kanssa.  
  
Phichit oli vanhentunut vuosikymmeniä, hänen hiuksiinsa oli ilmestynyt himmeä hopeanhohde ja silmien alle näkyi piirtyneenä lukuisia pieniä ryppyjä. Hänen katselunsa tuntui Yurista kiusalliselta, muistutuksena siitä kuinka aika oli kulunut myös hänen kohdallaan. Keskustelu oli varautunutta, harkitun kepeää. Phichit kertoi jääshow'staan, jota hän pyöritti Thaimaassa kymmenen vuotta. Lopulta yritys joutui kuitenkin päättämään toimintansa, ja Phichit totesi lopettaneensa luistelun kokonaan ja tekevänsä nykyään muita asioita.  
  
"Tiedätkö… Kuvittelin sen monta kertaa, uudelleen ja uudelleen, että vedettyäni luistimet jalkaan näen jäähän piirtyvät verijäljet", hän sanoi ja naurahti sitten hermostuneena. Yuri vaihtoi aihetta:  
  
"Sinä ja Katsudon, siis Katsuki, olitte hyviä ystäviä silloin joskus." Ehkä niinkin hyviä, ettei heidän välistään sidettä pystynyt viiltämään poikki kuin verisuonta.  
  
"Olen minä välillä tavannut Yuurin. Kuulitko, että hän ja Victor erosivat jo kauan sitten?" Phichit kysyi, ja Yuri nyökytteli. Ikävä sattuma.  
  
"Myöhään tullut menestys luistelu-uralla oli Yuurille iso juttu silloin aikoinaan. Kurjaa että hän lopetti Barcelonaa seuraavana vuonna. Ei hän vaikuta kovin onnelliselta tätä nykyä." He kummatkin vaikenivat hetkeksi ja keskittyivät ruokailuun. Yuri ajatteli kaikkia niitä mitaleja, jotka hän oli voittanut. Kaikkia niitä Barcelonan jälkeen tulleita. Jos nyt voittamisesta saattoi puhua. Hän huomasi katuvansa, ettei ollut kiltimpi Yuurille silloin kun he vielä olivat tekemisissä toistensa kanssa.  
  
Kun Yuri katsoi kolmea tytärtään, hän toivoi ettei heidän tarvitsisi koskaan tietää, että hänellä oli jotakin tekemistä Eagle Creekin tapahtumien kanssa. Hänelle ajatus siitä, että lapset joutuisivat joskus havahtumaa maailmaan, jossa nuori mies saatettiin yhtenä päivänä löytää kurkku auki viillettynä, oli kerta kaikkiaan sietämätön. Mutta tieteenkään mikään asia ei kadonnut maan pinnalta tyystin. Eräänä päivänä vanhin hänen tyttäristään saapui hänen luokseen.  
  
"Isä, etkö sinä olekin tässä kuvassa?" Anastasija kysyi. Hän näytti kuvaa, joka oli otettu Barcelonan Grand Prix-finaalin mitalinjakotilaisuudessa. Yuri itse, viisitoistavuotiaana, kultamitali kaulassaan. Yuuri Katsuki uransa huipulla. Jean-Jacques Leroy, vielä elämäniloisena ja toiveikkaana paremmista sijoituksista. Otabek Altin, kasvoillaan viileä, hymytön ilme, jonka alla ei ehkä vielä ollut siinnyt pohjaton viha. Christophe Giacometti, ruusut otsallaan ja posket punottaen. Phichit Chulanont joka virnisti leveämmin kuin kukaan, vaikka sijoittui viimeiseksi. Siinä he seisoivat, kuin täydellinen kuuden kortin suora shanghai-pelissä. Eikä kukaan olisi silloin ajatellut, että Sattuma ampuisi heidät alas kuin aikoinaan ihmiset ampuivat maailman kaikki muuttokyyhkyt, nujertaisi heidät yksitellen tässä armottomassa todellisuudessa.  
  
"Kyllä se olen minä, monta vuotta sitten", Yuri vastasi. Anastasija katsoi kuvaa tarkasti. Hän oli nyt neljätoista, melkein samanikäinen kuin Yuri kuvanoton aikoihin. Todella nuori siis. Hän katseli lapsensa pitkiä, vaaleita palmikkoja ja mietteliästä ilmettä, olentoa jota rakasti niin paljon että voisi kylmäverisesti tappaa tämän vuoksi. Yuri asti ihonsa pinnalla värinää.  
  
"Yksi noista luistelijoista tappoi toisen. Tunsitko sinä nuo kaikki, isä? Tiesitkö sen miehen, joka murhasi?" Tytön silmät seurasivat suurina isänsä kasvoja. Yurista tuntui, kuin menneisyys olisi tarttunut häntä niskavilloista.  
  
"Niin… Tai siis, niissä piireissä kaikki tunsivat toisensa. Mutta siitä on oikeasti hirvittävän kauan. Tuo kaikki tapahtui ennen kuin olit syntynytkään, Anja", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. Tyttären kasvot olivat tutkimattomat, ja jossain sisällään Yuri tunsi, että käsillä oli se hetki jolloin tämä tajusi, että vaikka hänen nimensä oli Anastasija Yurievna, niin isässä olisi aina jokin puoli joka jäisi hänen ulottumattomiinsa.  
  
"Vai niin", Anastasija sanoi, nousi ja meni menojaan, katsomatta isäänsä.  
  
Eräänä yönä Yuri heräsi kesken uniensa. Ikkunoista, seinistä, katosta kuului rapinaa. Hän vetäytyi sängystä ylös, kulki ikkunan luokse ja kurkisti verhon välistä ulos. Oli noussut lumimyrsky, ja ilma oli sakeanaan lumihiutaleista. Yö näytti aivan samalta kuin silloin kerran, kun Otabek oli lähtenyt ja he olivat saaneet kuulla, että häntä syytettiin Christophe Giacomettin murhasta. Yuri käveli portaat alas keittiöön, jonne kukaan ei ollut jaksanut ripustaa verhoja. Hän katseli ulkona vellovaa myrskyä ja mietti kaikkia niitä asioita, jotka se tällä kertaa veisi mukanaan.


End file.
